howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Screaming Death
The Screaming Death, species of the Whispering Death, is a boulder-class dragon. According to Fishlegs, it is not documented in the Book of Dragons, but is named by Tuffnut. Bork the Bold said in his notes that the Screaming Death only hatches once every 100 years. This is odd since if Bork had heard or seen a Screaming Death, it would have been documented in the Book of Dragons. This may be an error in the episode or he simply didn't name the Screaming Death and only gave a description for them to work with. The Screaming Death is the third largest and longest known dragon, after the Red Death and Bewilderbeast. The adolescent individual crossed with the Dragon Riders of Berk is regarded as one of the strongest dragons they have faced since the Red Death. Description The Screaming Death appears to be a heavily mutated, albino Whispering Death. It is white in color, has large red eyes, a longer and a more massive body, and larger tail than a normal Whispering Death. It also has three rows of teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death, set in a chin reminiscent of a Red Death. Despite the Screaming Death's size, it's wings are only the size of Toothless's. This is because it uses its excessively long tail as a sort of rotor. The size of the Screaming Death is said to be 70 meters long. It is possible that they can grow to be even bigger. Judging by the massive size of what is apparently a hatchling, this albino giant is probably one of the biggest dragons of them all. The Screaming Death is attracted to light as opposed to having an aversion (only for young dragons), as the Whispering Deaths do. It also differs from the Whispering Death as its' tunnels are so large that they can cause islands to sink. The scales of the beast are extremely tough, as it is not phased by being hit with the Deadly Nadders' spines. The Screaming Death is also able to plow right through massive sea stacks with ease, just like the Red Death. The Screaming Death also seems to have a mutated maturity cycle and seems to become a full grown adult faster. There is only one in the show so its maturity level is not fully known either. The Screaming Death is relatively intelligent, as it did not fall for the refection of Hiccup's shield the second time. Seemingly, the dragon succeeded to overcome some of weaknesses unique to the main species through mutation. The Screaming Death is attracted to bright and intense light, unlike the Whispering Death. The Screaming Death's egg resembles a Whispering Death's egg, but is larger in size and colored red. Either the Outcasts were extremely stupid and didn't register that one of their own eggs was much bigger to begin with, or the Screaming Death had been on Berk all along and would only hatch if there were more Whispering Deaths present than had previously been available, the egg somehow grew by itself, or the hundred years by sheer coincidence happened to be up when the Whispering Death eggs hatched. History Dragons: Defenders of Berk Savage and his fellow Outcasts return to Berk to check on the infant Whispering Deaths that have hatched in the caves beneath the village since they were planted there during their last attack on Berk. Category:DragonsCategory:Large DragonsCategory:Boulder ClassCategory:VillainsCategory:Season 2 dragonsCategory:Feared DragonsCategory:Defenders of Berk dragonsCategory:Dragons with immunitiesCategory:Former VilliansCategory:Strong dragonsCategory:Alpha classCategory:Fast dragons Many egg shells are scattered along the cave floor, but much to Savage's surprise, one certain egg shell, a red one, is truly massive. The hole left in the ceiling from the infant as it burrowed out is nearly the size of an adult Whispering Death tunnel, but this creature has just hatched. It can be assumed that this was the egg of a Screaming Death, and as Savage and his men retreat from the cave, the Screaming Death's roar can be distinctly heard echoing through the cave. The Screaming Death first appeared as the leader of the Whispering Deaths. The creature, which had been sleeping at the start, was awakenked by three of its Whispering Death siblings, who were at the moment being driven away by the Dragon Riders. The massive dragon rose from its cave and headed towards Berk. Upon being attacked, Screaming Death demonstrated his Deafening Scream attack (which summoned its three Whispering Death back). This gave Tuffnut the idea of naming the new dragon "Screaming Death." Hiccup discovered that Screaming Death was attracted to the light off of his shield and used it to lure the dragon into ramming into one of the rock pillars. Its wing was injured from rocks falling on it. The Whispering Deaths took Screaming Death away from Berk and nurse it back to health. However, Hiccup was concerned that Screaming Death would return, noting that Whispering Death hatchlings are very territorial of their birthplace. Screaming Death, which did indeed get bigger and matured in intelligence, returned where it was sinking the other islands that dragons lived on. It made it to Dragon Island, and would soon reach Berk afterwards. Hiccup tried to distract it with his shield again, but it ignored the light this time probably because it learned its lesson on shiny objects. Fishlegs rounded up the dragons that lived on the islands that Screaming Death destroyed to fight it off. After being defeated, Screaming Death left Dragon Island, but Hiccup was sure it would return to exact its revenge. While the Screaming Death did not reappear, the riders were still on the lookout for it. The riders were having attack drills for it and Hiccup said that he made the Thunder Ear to try and locate it through its scream. Screaming Death was found when it attacked Snotlout and Hookfang and would have killed Snotlout if Alvin the Treacherous had not saved him. It was later seen smashing out of a sea stack. The Screaming Death was found by Fishlegs while he and Meatlug were out on patrol. Hiccup later finds out the reason that the Screaming Death is destroying the islands, searching for his mother, and sent air mail back to the Academy. Later, Fishlegs uses the Dragon Root to lure Screaming Death to Outcast Island. As the Outcast Island training arena was collapsing, Screaming Death saw its mother, however it returned to attacking after Dagur had captured her. Eventually, Screaming Death's mother was freed by Snotlout and Hookfang, and she and its siblings flew out to meet with it. Screaming Death, realizing that it had been the Dragon Riders who had saved its mother, gave one last roar of thanks to Hiccup, then left with its family. It was later added to the Book of Dragons by Fishlegs. Personality Initially the Screaming Death was violent and destructive, even to the point of destroying entire islands. It was later shown to be merely seeking it's mother. After the reunion with her and his siblings, the Screaming Death became calmer than in previous times, and thanked Hiccup by roaring at him before leaving for parts unknown. The Screaming Death seen on Berk appears to be the Alpha of the group of Whispering Deaths that attacked Berk. Though this might be because the dragons are siblings, looking after one another, including helping the Screaming Death when its wing was injured and gathering food. It can also mean the Screaming Death has certain control over its Whispering Deaths. The Screaming Death has shown to be quite intelligent. He recognized Toothless and Hiccup from their previous encouter, and learned from its past mistakes in that encounter. 'The real strength' of the breed is said to be their insatiable appetites.Screaming Death from Dragonpedia Like the Whispering Death, they favor tunneling, and to feed on sea stacks, and resulting in decimating entire islands. The Screaming Deaths have extremely strong homing instincts, holding strong bonds to certain locations. Differences to the Whispering Death *The Whispering Death is dullish green and grey, while the Screaming Death is pure white. *The Screaming Death seems to be able to withstand sunlight as it chases Hiccup and Toothless in broad daylight, while Whispering Deaths are normally scared of the sunlight. *The Whispering Death's eyes are white and a little bit red, while the Screaming Death's eyes are fully red. *The Whispering Death's teeth are yellow and are different sizes. The canines are twice as big as the other teeth. The Screaming Death's teeth are white and equal in sizes. *The Whispering Death's inner teeth are from left to right. The Screaming Death's inner teeth are from front to back. *The Whispering Death's mouth is bigger and has barely any chin. The Screaming Death's mouth is like many other dragons (unlike the Whispering Death's, which is shaped like an oval if you look from the front) and it has a large chin. *The Whispering Death shoots rings of fire. The Screaming Death shoots combustive fireballs. *The Whispering Death create whispering sounds that agitate dragons. The Screaming Death creates screams that disorientate dragons. *Higher durability: the Thunderdrum can stun the Screaming Death with its powerful sonic blast, but the Whispering Death isn't too vulnerable to Thunderdrum attacks. *The Screaming Death has a 6 spike shot limit before needing to regrow, while the Whispering Death seemed to have infinite shots, and regrows it's spines very fast (like the Deadly Nadder). Abilities As a mutant version of a Whispering Death, the Screaming Death is much larger and more powerful. Strength: ''' The Screaming Death is much larger than the Whispering Death, and can easily tear apart islands, defeat other dragons and much more. It also has one of, if not the most, toughest and strongest skin of all dragons, as an average powered Night Fury Plasma Blast couldn't, or barely even make a dent in it. '''Tunneling:' '''Like the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death can tunnel underground, and the tunnels he creates are far larger than the Whispering Deaths. Its size and powerful jaws with hard skins enable the Screaming Death to conquer and sink smaller islands with ease. '''Fireball': The Screaming Death shoots large, explosive balls of fire at a high rate of fire. These fireballs are unlike that of the Night Fury and being similar to a mortar, but in a machine gun's rapid fire like effect, releasing excess fire from gaps in its frill (when any flammable gas is emitted at inside of his mouth, a similar phenomenon can be observed as a small explosion occurs). At least a sum of dozen fireballs can be launched in small successions at a time. Also, these mutants breath concentric rings of fire, that match the round shape of their own mouths9 and are identical to fire rings used by the Whispering Death. Sonic Shriek/Deafening Scream: The Screaming Death gets its name by its incredibly disorienting sonic roar that can affect the flight of other dragons. Senses: Screaming Death's sense of vision is much stronger than the Whispering Deaths; the Whispering Deaths avoids direct light, but the Screaming Death can fly in daylight with no ill effects. Spine Shot: The Screaming Death is able to shoot large spines from its tail, while Whispering Deaths can do it from any part of their body Speed: The Screaming Death is much faster than the average Whispering Death, to the point they can even catch up with a Night Fury. Endurance and Stamina: The Screaming Death is also very powerful, in terms of armor, as it was able to take attacks from Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf & Belch, several wild Gronckles and several wild Nadders that it was still able to fly after that but its speed shown to be lower since wild Nadder was able to still chase to attack it. Intelligence: The Screaming Death has shown to able to learn from his previous mistakes from his enemy's tricks. He was able to understand that his worst enemies' Hiccup and Toothless saved his mother from harm. Weaknesses When they are young, they are attracted to sunlight, but as they grow older, they are more mature and smarter so that they are not attracted to it. Can use their large size agianst it as Hiccup use the sea stacks against it. This is the only known weakness of the Screaming Death. Trivia *The name for the Screaming Death originated from Tuffnut after he heard the first giant scream from the dragon. Unwittingly, *The Screaming Death is confirmed to be in the species of the Whispering Death. *The Screaming Death's fire breath is very similar to a 3-round/5-round burst gun, as it fires 3-5 small shots in quick succession (possibly more) and its frills flash with each shot which would be comparable to muzzle brake on a firearm. *The Screaming Death is a Boulder Class dragon, like the Whispering Death. However, it is still affected by Dragon Root while Gronkles aren't. *The Screaming Death is the third dragon that wasn't in the Book of Dragons (first the Red Death and then the Typhoomerang). This is because the Screaming Death is a rare mutation of the Whispering Death. Although the Screaming Death is the Whispering Death. *Even though Fishlegs states the Screaming Death isn't in the Book of Dragons, Hiccup still discovered information about it. This means that Bork had information about the Screaming Death in his notes, or it could be a simple error. *In Tunnel Vision, Fishlegs describes the Screaming Death as a Titan Wing, this could mean that the Screaming Death has completed its 5 stages of growth. This would be possible if the mutation affected the Screaming Death's growth. If its true there could be another stage or stages other than egg, tiny tooth, short wing, broad wing, and titan wing. However, when it later appeared in Appetite for Destruction it was said to be bigger. It is most likely that Fishlegs was simply likening the Screaming Death to a Titan Wing Boulder class dragon, and was unaware it would get larger still. *According to Bork's Archive notes, the Screaming Death only hatches once every hundred years but its unknown if its true. *The Screaming Death chasing Hiccup and Toothless in Tunnel Vision, had similar moves that Hiccup and Toothless used when the Red Death chased them; like going up and down. *The Screaming Death strangely shares traits and features with The Great Devourer from the Lego Ninjago TV series. Similarities include the fact they are both reptiles, obviously, the fact that they both have caused mass destruction, they are both massive and worm-like, they both burrow, the Screaming Death "devoured" islands and The Great Devourer threatened to devourer Ninjago, Both have VERY big teeth, and both could theoretically live for extremely long lifespans. *It is revealed that the reason why the Screaming Death has constantly been going on a rampage is because he was looking for his mother, the Whispering Death on Outcast Island that hatched all the eggs and were planted underneath Berk in Live and Let Fly. *In Cast Out Part II, Hiccup asks Mildew about the eggs planted under Berk, asking if one was a "large, red egg," hinting that the shell of its egg is red in color. *Seeing how the Whispering Death is trainable, the Screaming Death may be too, though this is unlikely, but it is trainable in School of Dragons *Even though the Screaming Death breaths balls of fire, the Dragonpedia states they breath rings of fire. *Even if the Screaming is way bigger than a Typhoomerang,it seems that he can pull itself up and stop falling as seen when a Screaming death was chasing Hiccup and Toothless. * The Screaming Death could be considered a mama's boy kind of dragon. *Fishlegs once described the Screaming Death as an "All white, Boulder Class, Titan Wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole, right through your very soul. *The Screaming Death possibly eats other smaller dragons because it is capable of doing so. As shown when the Screaming Death attempted to eat Meatlug and Fishlegs. However, this attempt might just well be the Dragon Root's affection. Or maybe to get revenge from their last encounter. Gallery Screaming Death.png 20130907212145.PNG 20130928085757.PNG 20131012183941.JPG 20131012184045.JPG 20131012184046.JPG 20131013095030.JPG 20131013095115.JPG 20131013095116.JPG 20131225202859.JPG Ddb outcast boss.png Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E08.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Poster.png Dragons bod screamingdeath galleryimage 01.png Dragons bod screamingdeath galleryimage 02.png Dragons bod screamingdeath galleryimage 03.png Dragons bod screamingdeath stats backgroundimage.png DreamWorks Dragons Defenders of Berk - Season 2 Premiere (480p).flv snapshot 00.04 -2013.09.10 18.38.50-.png SD.jpg Tornado_strike_screaming_death.png Screaming Death Flight.png Screamingdeath.jpg Thumbnail 34314.png Toothless attacks the screaming death.png Tumblr muibkyK20l1spqqafo4 250.gif Tumblr mvynyvCK7N1rletc5o1 r1 1280.jpg Thank you.JPG|A "Thanking Roar" Thanks.JPG|Thanking Hiccup and Toothless Together.JPG Reunited.JPG|The Screaming Death finally back with its mother Screaming Death.jpeg|The Screaming Death finds its mother Screaming Death.jpeg|The Screaming Death on Outcast Island Screaming Death art.png Dvd-img.png|Screaming Death On DVD Cover SD_zps148bfd21 (1).gif|link=http://i899.photobucket.com/albums/ac199/Kirjava-kitsune/SD_zps148bfd21.gif Dragons_icon_screamingdeath.png|Screaming Death Icon References Category:School of Dragons Category:Gigantic Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom